The Ghost of You
by Ignescent
Summary: Willow was just a child when it happened. Trying to find the way to her aunt's house, she gets lost in the woods until a forest spirit, Wilson, discovers her. Throughout the years, their relationship grows closer. Will the pair ever grow to be more than just friends?
1. Gone Astray

**Okay, so this is my first chaptered fanfic and I really hope it's okay. XD Basically it's the same as the movie except I just made Wilson and Willow switch places with Hotaru and Gin. Also, in order to understand the story you kind of have to read slowly because if you don't you'll have no idea what's going on. Anyway, enjoy! cx**

* * *

><p>Even when it was the darkest night that frightened her most, it was always the warmth of fire that calmed her down, forging its way into her heart and becoming part of her own. It was only her friend, her only remainder of home along with an old, ragged teddy bear she was given at a younger age. Even when it was the disease of loneliness that took control, they were always there for her, and she knew that.<p>

Willow, being a young, orphaned girl at the time, only had one simple task left at her feet, in which it was to make her way through the Mountain of the Gods and reach her aunt's place before nightfall. No one was there to accompany her, as they all figured she would stick along the path set out ahead. Oh, but she was a very explorative child, unaware of the dangers and secrets the forest held within its barriers.

Unknown to her previous guardians, she would trail away from the lit pathway and run into the shadows, laughing as she played with her two only friends. Willow loved the way fire blazed in the dark, and was caught in its trance, unaware of the trail which was far from her location. It was the teddy bear she clung onto when she realized this, leaving her to sob heavily, alone in the dark. She would be deeply punished if her aunt ever found out she got lost in the middle of the woods, especially at this time at night!

But Willow was only a child then, and she didn't know any better. Thoughts of death were toying her like a cat and a ball of yarn. It was only the silence that managed to calm her down. With her tears still wet and sticky on her cheeks, she glanced up at a sudden cracking noise ahead, her eyes landing upon a man hidden half behind a tree. It was the wolf mask he wore that set her off to confusion, but nonetheless, thinking that someone had come to rescue her, the girl ran towards him.

"Finally! Someone came to save me!"

To her discovery, he slid out of the way before she could touch him, leaving her to face plant into the solid earth.

"Ugnngg!" She held out her chin in pain, as it was the part that hurt most during the fall.

"Sorry," the voice replied, peeking down at her. "Are you lost?"

With a sniffle, Willow scrambled up quickly, dusting off her skirt.

"Y-yes. Can you help me? Please?" She held her flaming lighter close to her chest, begging silently with her eyes.

"Of course, but if you could be so kind and not make any physical contact, that would be very much appreciated."

"Why?"

"I'm a spirit of these woods and if touched by a human, I'll disappear."

"Wait, you're not a human?" Willow's head tilted off to the side, utterly confused by the man's comment.

He nodded. "Yes."

"I don't believe you!" The young girl reached for his hand, but he immediately pulled back.

"Do you want to get out of the woods or not?" He snapped, losing a bit of his temper.

Willow wailed, rubbing her eyes free of tears.

"Okay, okay! I just wanna go home…"

The unknown man grabbed a firm stick from the ground and held it close to her so she would grab the other end. Reluctantly, the fire starter did as so, without any more complaints. It was quiet throughout the walk back. Eventually they found the path again, but chose to remain on their walk.

"I'm Willow," she spoke finally, struggling to catch up with the man.

Silently, she had been curious of what hid under his mask. Could he have been a no-face? Perhaps there was a mark that scarred him during his childhood? She could see his hair at least, which left her wondering why it looked unbrushed and in the shape of a 'W'. His choice of clothing was no more than a gentleman's getup, which also left her pondering. There were so many things she wanted to know!

"You look neatly dressed for a spirit," Willow commented again, though she ignored no reply to her first.

"I'm different from the others," he replied, glancing down at her, "…Willow. That's a pretty name."

She laughed as she walked along, her pigtails bouncing with every step. "Thank you, mister."

"So what's with the lighter?" He shrugged, nudging his cheek in the direction of it.

Tucking it close to her chest, she flicked it on and off, sighing. It was a back story she usually didn't tell strangers, but it only made her guilty not spilling. Her mind made a compromise – don't tell him everything.

"I-I'm a pyromaniac. Please don't make fun of me, I already get enough of that at home."

"I won't, I promise. Some people are just born that way. It's not your fault."

She smiled and fixed her eyes back onto the trail ahead. They were close. Willow didn't want to stop exactly there, however, as the man was only a stranger and she didn't completely trust him yet.

"This is my stop. Will I see you tomorrow?"

He only stared at her, awkward dabbles of saturnine clouding the air.

Taking that as a no, she slowly backed away into the fields of her farm house.

"A-alright, bye!"

As soon as Willow was about to run off, she heard him mumble something under his breath.

"Wilson."

With a playful smile, grateful that he finally answered he first question, she waved again before disappearing. She admitted it was kind of a fun trip she had, though she never thought she would meet a guy who was so kind. Now it was just her aunt she was worried about, as hers was one for beatings. Soon, her aunt's silhouette could be seen in the distance. Willow ran towards her, crying and wrapping her arms over her waist.

"Aunt! I was so scared!" She wailed out, screeching suddenly as she felt nails did into her forehead and drag her into the ground.

'Willow you idiot!" She snapped furiously.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Willow cried and stumbled up.

It was a while before things went calm again. Quietness was the only thing that surrounded them as they walked back home.

"You shouldn't have played in those woods," she spat out first, gazing at the trail ahead,

"I-I just wanted to explore, that's all…" Willow hugged her bear tighter, burying her cold cheeks beside its stuffing.

"You know it's dangerous. Just don't disobey me again. When we get back, you'll have extra time for work."

Willow sighed. "Okay…"

Her mind was still distracted with thoughts, however. Would Wilson be there for her when she gets back? Perhaps her summer wouldn't be a total bust after all.


	2. New Alliance

**Sorry the chapter seems kind of short. ewe Anyway, I meant to post this earlier but Microsoft Word was having issues with locking up my docs so yeah. Also if you happen to have free time, feel free to answer my poll! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next night, Willow was forced to do work as she was told. The girl sighed as she brushed off her skirt and sat down on her porch. It was always the rural part she hated about her aunt's house, especially the farming she was cut in for. Only fire was the one she paid attention to, not this petty farming! She didn't understand why the authorities wanted to send her here in the first place. Willow felt more secure living by herself anyway.<p>

Reluctantly, she did the work though it did cost more hunger and energy in which she began to feel more degraded than usual, as she was only a little girl then.

Her aunt's house was smaller than what she'd imagine as well. Being told that her niece was a firestarter, her aunt hid all of her matches in the house, saving her lighter on a top drawer where she'd never reach. That's what made her cry the most that night, but she was thankful for the bear she had. Its company was better than none. Not to mention the cushioning of her bed was terrible. Overall, she had a rough first night.

In the early morning, Willow snuck out when her aunt was still asleep and headed into the forest immediately. It was normal for her to break the rules, especially since there was no one to guide her in the right direction. Besides, it was Wilson she looked forward to and nothing could stop her now.

She waited by their meeting spot, a stone statue in the shape of a fancy, though eroded, arch. It was a while before he finally showed up, and she ran towards him when he did.

"Wilson! You're back!" Willow gleamed happily as she tried to hug him, but he slid out of the way, resulting in another face plant.

"When will you ever learn?"

"S-sorry!" The girl dusted herself off and stood off. "Where are we going today?"

Wilson shrugged. "Wherever the road takes us, I guess."

"Can we play with fire?" Willow asked with hope in her glare.

"… Absolutely not."

"_Why not?_" She growled, crossing her arms.

"You know why," he huffed in response. "Perhaps I can acquaint you to another location."

"Whatever."

The child gazed around inattentively as she followed the gentleman down an old, faded trail, unaware to her current surroundings. It was only the sound of dirt sliding between her feet that kept her awake. Every few minutes, she would ask if they were there yet, but was only replied with an impatient, "No."

However, she had seemed to lose a bit of her temper when Wilson stopped suddenly, leaving her to realize that they were still deep in the woods.

"Seriously? We're still here? Are you planning to slaughter me or something?!"

Wilson made a sign for her to be quiet as he looked around with a glint of worry. "Shh..."

It was quiet for a while, but over by her left side into the bushes was a dark, glooming creature hidden half behind a tree. Startled, Willow took a step back, hiding behind Wilson.

"Wilson, why is there a human child with you?" It asked with a gruff voice, eyes narrowed. "You know it's dangerous."

"She's just a friend, don't worry," Wilson mumbled with a hand hovered over her.

"Don't touch him child, or I'll eat you." The spirit licked its lips and threw an eerie smile before dwelling back into the shadows of the forest.

Wilson sighed and strolled on. "Don't mind him."

"Was he another spirit?" She asked, still shaky from the experience.

The gentleman nodded.

"Whoa."

* * *

><p>It was only a short moment before they finally arrived at a lake, just about the size of her house. Lily pads were scattered about, and Willow ran over by the shore to play with it curiously. That day, they had managed to do all sorts of stuff together, but she still failed to manage the discovery of any recent knowledge on Wilson's past.<p>

She had thought about this while he lay on the luscious grass, with her picking out a good bouquet to burn later. Throwing a glance, she swore the man had looked like he was sleeping. Her one chance to see what he looked like!

Slowly and quietly, she set down her soon-to-be-scorched flowers and placed her hands on his mask, lifting it up shakily.

It was just a few seconds later when she saw his face. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, thankfully, but it was his handsome features she noticed the most. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, causing her to scream and slam the mask down in surprise.

"Agh! Willow!" What was that for?" Wilson asked as he rubbed his face from behind the mask.

"I-I just wanted to see what you looked like…" She stuttered back sheepishly.

"Did it look real?" He asked.

"Did what look real?"

"The nap."

She thought about it for a while, nodding her head. "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>That night, Wilson had walked her home once again. Day after day, she'd sneak out into the woods to meet up with him and play. Like the usual child does. Her aunt was still unaware of her wrong-doings as well. It was only until her last day of being at the house did she have to spill the news to the man.<p>

"Can I tell you something, Wilson?" She asked as they walked home, the dusk sun setting far beneath the trees.

"What is it, miss?"

"…I can't see you tomorrow," Willow hesitated.

"Why not?"

She sighed. "My aunt said that every winter we have to go visit some of her relatives up north. I don't know if I'll see you again."

Wilson pierced his lips. "Will you be here next summer?"

Willow laughed, noticing her mistake. "Yeah!" The girl smiled as she flicked her lighter, the one she managed to finally get.

"I promise."


	3. The Spirit Festival

**Okay, so when I first wrote this story, it was copied into my notes app on my IPhone. When I went to go check it so I could type up this chapter, it wasn't there. It turned out someone deleted it and I got pretty depressed.**

**So during the week, I managed to type up the rest I could based off of memory, so it may be a bit terrible. Enjoy anyway *jazz hands***

* * *

><p>Approximately 4 winters had past since their last meeting.<p>

Willow was left to sit around the cabin, watching the snow dribble over the tree tops as her so called relatives chattered quietly among the fireplace.

Snow – Something the girl had despised most about the trip, second being her lighter taken away from her for trying to burn down a tree. It felt like eras since she last saw the spirit with their meetings still fresh in her mind. Slowly Willow counted down the days she'd return. When the snow began to melt, that's when she was finally able to go back to the small country home.

Willow tried to run away and catch up with Wilson as soon as possible, but was always stopped by her aunt, saying that there was homework that needed to be done (She was applied into a nearby school which is what almost sent Willow out into a flying rage). Luckily, there was a boost in income and she was able to get a new wardrobe as well.

Willow was thrilled when she finally had free time to go visit the forest spirit. She ran the most she'd ever run in a day, her alabaster eyes gleaming as she spotted the man sitting at their usual spot.

"Wilson!"

His eyes met hers, lighting up instantly.

"Willow, you're back! How was your trip?"

Stopping in front of him, she grinned and sat down on the heated stone carving. "It was sooo boring, but now I'm back. I missed you."

"You have new clothes, I see."

"Yeah!" She ran her fingers along the black skirt's rim, enjoying the smooth feel to it. "Thing is, I have to go to school now so I won't be able to see you right away."

"That's fine." Wilson smiled, tapping his fingers against his vest tips.

Throughout the summer, they'd play in the forest and again in the fall until Willow's departure in the winter. This occurred every year until the year she turned 18. The pyromaniac had grown well, having a fit body and a new hatred: water. She was kicked out of school for trying to burn a classmate, leading her to be uneducated for years as she was unable to finish high school. It was fine to her, at least, but she was forced to do more chores and housework which she despised doing. She was filled with ecstasy when it was time for her to see Wilson again.

"Do you like my new outfit?" She asked as she gripped onto her lighter.

Wilson scanned her buttoned crimson shirt down to her long black skirt, smiling.

"Yes, I think it suits you very well."

"Thanks, Wil."

"Is that my new nickname?"

"Of course. I'd be lying if it wasn't."

The spirit snorted playfully. "Anyway, I have a proposal for you."

Wilson cleared his throat and began, "I would like to accompany you to the Spirit Festival that's occurring tonight at 8. Care to join?"

Willow gasped. "The Spirit Festival? I thought it was just a myth!"

He laughed. "It's not, I assure you. However, there will be other disguised spirits, so please be careful."

"I will. Thanks!" She smiled.

Dusk soon approached, its sunset rays seeping through the holes of the trees. The sound of fireworks could be heard in the distance, along with a loud cheering.

"Ah, it looks like they've already started."

"I'll go get ready. Wait here!"

Willow ran as soon as the next firework was launched into the sky, not waiting for Wilson's reply. Entering her house, she slammed the door behind her and fumbled up to her room.

"Willow? Go to bed, it's almost bedtime!" Her aunt called out from the kitchen.

"I will!" She answered back with a deviant lie.

Willow picked out a beautiful crimson dress from her wardrobe, the only item fancy in her closet. Luckily it wasn't too elegant for the occasion, but it was still charming.

She changed quickly then turned off her bedroom lights. The only escape without going downstairs and crossing her aunt was her window.

"It's either go out or don't," She growled under her breath as she climbed out of her window, closing it behind her. Picking up her dress, she carefully walked to the edge of the roof where she jumped down onto the soft, cushioning grass. The fall had made her ankles sore, but she was glad the dress was okay. Soon she met up with Wilson, where he had already managed a bowtie for the occasion.

"You look beautiful," he complimented. "Are you ready?"

"Thanks. And yes." She smiled.

The pair walked through a hidden path in the forest, though it was certainly familiar to them, as it was the path they crossed everyday when she was a child.

The booming of the fireworks grew louder with each step they took. Sparks of blue, green, and red flashed above the tree tops as they finally arrived. Many spirits disguised as humans flooded the fair, as well as some sneaky people.

Wilson stopped and pulled a piece of rolled up cloth from his pocket, tying one end around his wrist. He handed the other end to her. "So we won't get lost."

She did the same. It was a struggle for the two to get in, but they finally managed. Inside, there were many booths and games aligned on each of their sides along with the smiling faces of owners and kids. With Wilson's hands in his pocket, they both walked until they came across a crowd of spirits huddled around fire jugglers. Willow's eyes lit up as she watched them throw the flaming stick into the air and catch it again with safe, gentle movements. "Woah..."

Suddenly, a group of boys darted under the rope tied to their wrists, laughing and teasing them.

"Eeeew, a couple!" One boy taunted and the rest laughed.

Willow felt her cheeks burn. "Hey! It's not like that!"

Wilson's hand hovered gently over her stomach. "It's alright, miss," he laughed and continued watching the show.

Later, they were able to watch the fireworks up close. With the group of spirits squeezed into a crowd, she was surprised Wilson hadn't disappeared by now by the accidental touch of a human.

"This is kinda like a date," She commented with a smile.

"It _is _a date," Wilson responded without taking his gaze off the sparks in the sky.

After the festival ended, the gentleman took her back but upon the main road instead of the short cut. It was silent as they strolled, the only noise being the chorus of crickets being played in the background.

Suddenly, Wilson stopped in the middle of the trail, leaving her to ponder. She noticed he was a bit shaky, but she found out why when he took off his mask and placed it on her, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. She was thankful he couldn't see her blush through the mask.

For the first time since their meeting, she finally saw his face, and for real now. She hated to admit, but he looked quite handsome without the mask.

Wilson winked playfully at her and continued on, his shoulders relaxed.

Suddenly, a small girl ran past them, being chased by another girl who seemed to have the exact same appearance but with a more.. solid...figure.

"Abigail, wait for me!" The blonde child shouted.

However, her foot tripped over a large crack in the road, causing her to scream when she fell. Wilson caught hold of her wrist just in time.

"Are you okay? Please be careful next time," he smiled and let go.

The girl rubbed the area of contact, smiling creepily. "Thank you."

She laughed and continued running after her lookalike.

Willow sighed, waiting to speak until the twins were gone.

"Was it just me or did she seem a bit…creepy?"

Wilson shrugged. "I don't know."

All of a sudden, a crimson glow was caught in her gaze. She gasped, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Wilson! That was a human!"

The spirit gazed down at his hand, playing with the glow it emitted. He shrugged, replying with "It appears so."

He opened his arms out and smiled. "Come on."

Willow took off the mask and accepted his warm embrace, her arms wrapping over the crook of his neck. Soon, the glow spread to his arms, and then his legs and around his torso. She wished she could stay in the moment forever. There was nothing that could calm her as much as this. Willow felt his lips peck her cheek and she responded with a tighter hug. The glow spread in a blue streak of hurry across his neck.

And just like that, he was gone, leaving only his clothes around her arms. Willow wailed and gripped tightly onto them, tears soon peeking from her eyes.

"No...Wil…please…why did you leave me…?"

She soon found it hard for her to breathe and let out another choking sob. Her only friend since childhood – since _life_ … was gone.

"Why?"

Willow gazed up from the clothes and out into the sky, making out a new, brightly shining star surrounded by darkness. She wiped off her tears with her wrist.

"_I love you._"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it sucks. Again, I was pretty brain dead when I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed anyway. cx <strong>


End file.
